Emerald Dusk
by HeidiParker18
Summary: A Vampire from Pompeii named Cassia is one of the oldest Vampires around. She saw when the Volturi came to power and hid from them. As centuries pass she began a family much like the Cullens when she hears of them she wishes her family to meet them. this is her tale before Twilight became to be and After Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

The Anderson

Coven Leader

Name: Cassia Annia Anderson

Nickname: Cas

Born: 79 AD Pompeii

Changed: 79 AD Southeastern sea

Age When Turned: 20

Created By: Nomadic Vampire

Species: Vampire

Gender: Female

Height: 5'1"

Hair Color: Brown

Human Eye Color: Green

Vampire Eye Color: -Red

-Black (When Thirsty)

-Gold (Eventually)

Skin Color: Pale

Coven Members: Darek Anderson (Mate)

Michael Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Eithan Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Caleb Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Jamie Anderson (Adoptive Sister)

Special Characteristics

Abilities: -Basic Vampire Abilities

-Exceptional Self-Control

Special Abilities: Intangibility

Affiliation

Occupation: Human Vampire

-High Born Lady -Huntress

-Apothecary Shop Owner

-Goldsmith

-College Student/College Forest Ecology Professor

-Antique Shop Owner

Name: Darek Daniel Pierce Anderson

Nickname: D

Born: May 22, 1793; Sherbrooke,

Southern Quebec, Canada

Changed: August 3, 1816

Age When Turned: 23

Created By: Cassia

Species: Vampire

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2"

Hair Color: Dark Black

Human Eye Color: Brown

Vampire Eye Color: -Red (Newborn)

-Black (Thirsty)

-Gold (Eventually)

Skin Color: Pale

Coven Members: Cassia (Mate)

Michael Anderson (Adoptive Brother-In-law)

Eithan Anderson (Adoptive Brother-In-Law)

Caleb Anderson (Adoptive Brother-In-Law)

Jamie Anderson (Adoptive Sister-In-Law)

Special Characteristics

Abilities: -Basic Vampire Abilities

-Exceptional Self-Control

Special Abilities: Influential Compulsion

Affiliation

Occupation: Human Vampire

-Goldsmith -Jewelry Company Owner

-College Student/College Jewelry Historian Professor

-Freelance Photographer

Name: Michael Petrovic Anderson

Nickname: None

Born: September 17, 1720; Shatili,

Caucasus Mountains

Changed: March 8, 1742

Age When Turned: 22

Created By: Nomadic Vampire

Species: Vampire

Gender: Male

Height: 6'1"

Hair Color: light Brown

Human Eye Color: Dark Blue

Vampire Eye Color: -Red (Newborn)

-Black (Thirsty)

-Gold (Eventually)

Skin Color: Pale

Coven Members: Cassia (Adoptive Sister)

Darek Anderson (Adoptive Brother-In-law)

Eithan Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Caleb Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Jamie Anderson (Adoptive Sister)

Special Characteristics

Abilities: -Basic Vampire Abilities

-Exceptional Self-Control

Affiliation

Occupation: Human Vampire

-Blacksmiths Son -Landscaper

-Warrior -College Student

-Baker/Barista

-Coffee Shop Owner

Name: Eithan Andrew Williams Andersons

Nickname: None

Born: June 16, 1540; Newfoundland,

Europe

Changed: November 28, 1560

Age When Turned: 22

Created By: Christopher

Species: Vampire

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11"

Hair Color: Golden Blond

Human Eye Color: Light Blue

Vampire Eye Color: -Red (Newborn)

-Black (Thirsty)

-Gold (Eventually)

Skin Color: Pale

Coven Members: Jamie Anderson (Mate)

Cassia Anderson (Adoptive Sister)

Darek Anderson (Adoptive Brother-In-law)

Michael Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Caleb Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Special Characteristics

Abilities: -Basic Vampire Abilities

-Exceptional Self-Control

Affiliation

Occupation: Human Vampire

-Tavern Keeper -College Student

-Woodsmen/Carpenter -Computer System Software Inventor

-Fishing Trader -Hotel Company Owner

Name: Caleb Clinton Anderson

Nickname: Kay

Born: April 5, 1852; Kent,

London

Changed: November 28, 1872

Age When Turned: 20

Created By: Victor

Species: Vampire

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10"

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Human Eye Color: Hazel

Vampire Eye Color: -Red (Newborn)

-Black (Thirsty)

-Gold (Eventually)

Skin Color: Pale

Coven Members: Cassia Anderson (Adoptive Sister)

Darek Anderson (Adoptive Brother-In-law)

Michael Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Eithan Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Jamie Anderson (Adoptive Sister)

Special Characteristics

Abilities: -Basic Vampire Abilities

-Exceptional Self-Control

Affiliation

Occupation: Human Vampire

-Street Performer -High School Student

-College Student

-Finance Investor

-Owner of Wooden String Repair Shop

Name: Jamie Johanna Brookes Anderson

Nickname: Jay/Siren

Born: December 7, 1963; Asheville,

North Carolina

Changed: April 10, 1982

Age When Turned: 19

Created By: Cassia

Species: Vampire

Gender: Female

Height: 5'2"

Hair Color: Light Blond

Human Eye Color: Blue

Vampire Eye Color: -Red (Newborn)

-Black (Thirsty)

-Gold (Eventually)

Skin Color: Pale

Coven Members: Eithan Anderson (Mate)

Cassia Anderson (Adoptive Sister)

Michael Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Darek Anderson (Adoptive Brother-In-Law)

Caleb Anderson (Adoptive Brother)

Special Characteristics

Abilities: -Basic Vampire Abilities

-Exceptional Self-Control

Special Abilities: Psychosonokinesis

Affiliation

Occupation: Human Vampire

-College Student -High School Student

-College Student

-Music Store Owner

-Song Writer

The Caucasus Coven

Vampire Time Line When Turned

1st Cassia 79 AD 3rd Michael 1742 5th Caleb 1872

2nd Eithan 1560 4th Darek 1816 6th Jamie 1982

I wish to make it known that I do not own anything of twilight I only own my created vampire characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Dusk

Chapter 1: The Green Flash

"Stop daydreaming like a child my lady," Servant Adela besieged, her eyes shone with patients she had from years of servant hood to my family. "My lady if you continue to gaze out to the horizon every moment in hopes to arrive home more swiftly then it will feel longer as well as people with start to ponder that you appear a tad foolish."

Cassia tore her gaze from the sea where the sun had yet to rise. The massive waves loomed out as if to catch the ship on which she sailed upon. The cool night breeze was pleasant against her face. The low mist cradled the waves as if to conceal the secrets hidden below. "Given how I have been in the Empire for some time to help my aunt recover her health, would it appear so surprising that I am awaiting with joy to see my island home again?"

Her servant's eyes narrowed slightly as she surveyed her with obvious playful annoyance. A faint smile grace her lips one Adela was unaware she was showing. "Three years away is not as long as it appears my lady, what more the lord and lady will no doubt be just as joyfully awaiting your arrival." Cassia could not help herself and muttered. "You are still the same, your words always seemed to calm my feelings. I had faith you would not change so much it pleases my heart to know that my faith is not misplaced." Adela raised her head it was only in my presents alone that she a slave did this. I had ordered her to raise her head and speak to me as a equal as she was seen as one in my eyes. "I am too old to change my ways now my lady, I as well see that you are much the same to. The lord and lady had hoped your uncle had tamed you by now."

"He tried, Adela, he tried."

She grunted scornfully though still her hidden smile remained.

Cassia knew she should conduct herself as a lady of her stature though there were moments in her life where being a lady was upsetting in her defense. Her mother, father, her uncle, and many tutors all tried to tame her. To those who gazed upon her all they saw was that she appeared pleasing to look upon. Those who knew her learned she was more than just a lady, I have since my birth owned a free spirit soul and heart that did not turn away from injustice. I will admit I am a tad mischievous.

"You must make an effort to behave properly, as a highborn lady should," she commented.

"You wish I was more like lord Constans daughter Aelia, no doubt."

"No, my lady I am pleased to serve you and your family. I know many wish that you be as calm and patient as she. I only wish a times such as so that you remain patient until we reach home tomorrow. You will have time to see everyone, as well they are waiting to see that you remained who you are. Just so in my opinion."

Cassia kept the satisfied smile from her lips. Beautiful, lady Aelia, the daughter of her father's closest friend lord Constans. Though lady Aelia and herself were equal in wealth, beauty, knowledge, and social stature Aelia always conducted herself in a ladylike grace that Cassia would only show when needed. Other times Cassia would do as her heart pleases. Be it riding through the fields of her father's land under the full moon or eating the fresh grapes from the vines that would be prepared for the roman emperors wine.

Cassia loved how her father would let her be the first to sample the wine that would be sent to the emperor on his ships. She loved her father so much. No matter what she did even when he was most crossed with her for her behavior at times he would always end up laughing about it before the day would end and I would know that I was forgiven.

"You have told me almost nothing of my father," Cassia prompted as the ship continued to are destination of Pompeii. "My mother as well, are my little brothers still trying to be better than the other?"

"What is there to know? Let's see your father the lord Falco still is respected by all and takes good care of the lands and the people who serve him. Your mother the lady has been sketching knew designs of jewelry and writing poetry. The young masters well let's say the score is dead even my lady."

"Oh, there are also whispers of young lord Dominicus my lady."

"Dominicus?" Cassia leveled her eyes with her servant. Dominicus was lord Constans son and lady Aelia older brother. "What whispers have bin uttered of he?"

"There are whispers my lady that the young lord Dominicus has been asking the lord, your father about you." Adela let out a little giggle that made her face appear 10 years younger.

"Me? For what cause does Dominicus ask my father of me? I have been gone from home for three years since I was seventeen."

"Perhaps the young lord fancy's my lady. It would be understandable why."

Cassia gave her a surprised look. She had missed the way Adela could at times say something that would take her by shock.

"I do not believe so and in my opinion, you are letting your inner storyteller out. I mean why would Dominicus fancy me when he has known me all my life and knows how I am and only starts to ask of me when I am to return home?"

"My lady you are lovely. Both for your heart and for your appearance." Look my lady. She pointed to the water where my reflection stared back at me.

Many believed her beautiful. She her self believed she was only pleasing to gaze upon. Her face was round and even with large apple cheeks that brought a balance to her face. Her hair was long and brown that showed all its different light and dark shades, Her father had said it looked as the cinnamon herb, and smell just as sweet, Her eyes a true green, like a fresh spring forest. She had generous curves with a small waist to emphasize them.

"You are a beautiful youth with perfect features. What more is perhaps the young lord did not rely his feelings until after my lady was gone? Adela gasped "what if there is talk of a betrothal my lady?

"Dominicus fancy me? I think not, that man has his heart set on becoming more that a merchant lords son. He wishes to be a roman soldier in the Emperors army."

"He has no desire for love or marriage and he has made that very plain to see by always chasing female servants, and one or two ladies'. If he sees a pretty female he does not see a human being but a potential bed warmer."

"My lady you should not speak so there are eyes and ears everywhere."

"I only speak the truth Adela. Dominicus thinks very highly of his appearance and equally of his charms. Though I have been gone for 3 years and a person can change though I do not believe Dominicus has am I wrong? You remained with my family and saw all until my father sent you to come fetch me, so I would not have to travel back home alone. You should know."

Adela remained silent for a moment until she uttered "No my lady he has not."

Cassia nodded her head "I thought so Dominicus did not appear to be one who changes so easily."

"The young lord does have fault with is manly desire though you must admit he is pleasing to the eyes."

Cassia eyes widen as she stared at Adela. She could not believe what her servant had just uttered. Adela seeing Cassia look on her face replied "I may be old my lady, and my eyes do not see as well as before though I am not blind yet. What harm comes from admiring a healthy beautiful young man that is very pleasing to see."

Cassia laugh "Adela you are if not wrong twenty or so older than he."

"So, my lady a woman can have visions of all her hearts desires as she rests. If my mind decides to keep the thoughts and memories of a pleasing to the eyes young man, what harm is there to it."

Cassia just continued to laugh until the laughter in her died out before answering. "Flowers are pleasing to the eyes as well Adela."

"Your point being my lady."

"That some flowers are poisonous and may hold a few thorns.

"I see your point my lady he is a flower I should not touch even in my mind for all I would get is a sickness of the heart. At least until the poisonous flower decides to turn his poison into medicine." Cassia nodded her head in agreement.

"You should rest now my lady for when the sun rises tomorrow we shall be at Pompeii and in three day's time it will be the day of your birth once again this year."

"You are right Adela we should sleep though it appears to be too late now."

"What do you mean my lady?" Adela asked. Cassia gazed beyond her. "look all time we spent talking the sun has begun to grace us with its presence." Adela turned in the direction of Cassia's gaze and saw indeed the sun had begun to rise. As Cassia and Adela watch the sun rise from the sea, there suddenly, a green light shined like beautiful emerald across the sea into the sky. Then all to soon it was gone.

"What was that my lady?" Adela asked both in wonder and fear.

"I do not know Adela in all my knowledge no tutor I've had ever told me of a green light at sea."

"It is called the green flash my lady."

Both Cassia and Adela gasped and turn behind them. "Oh, captain it is just you." Cassia replied as her heart began to calm once again. "We did not hear you approach"

"My apology's my lady I did not mean to cause you two women a fright."

"Apology accepted captain." Cassia turned her gaze back to the sea where the sun had risen, and the light had shown. "What did you call that light again."

"The green flash my lady. Emerald dusk by others. It is a rare sight that only occurs at sunset and sunrise. It is such a rarely seen wonder that the men who sail the seas have a legend about it. The legend says that anyone who sees a green flash will be blessed with happiness by the gods of the sun and sea."

"I like that belief captain this legend pleases my heart, does your heart feel pleased as well Adela?"

"Yes, my lady it does I could use a gods blessing and happiness will make my years much more joyous." Adela smiled it was one Cassia shared.

"Oh, captain I did not ask why are you here and not in your captain quarters resting? Is it time to switch with your men?"

"No, my lady I came to wake them for we are to reach Pompeii soon. Though truthful to the gods I have another reason"

"Truly?" Cassia could not hold the joy and impatience from her voice. Though she just took president of the ending of his words.

"Truly my lady. Are you pleased?"

"Very good sir, very. Though I must ask for what other reason have you arisen?"

"I have fear the news will make you feel a fright my lady."

"I shall be the one to judge my own feelings now answer."

"There are tales of a malevolence soul has escaped the underworld and is killing people at sea traveling to and from Rome my lady. So I wish to look to the seas even now that we are almost at Pompeii. No harm in being cautious."

"You must be taking me for a fool, let me make it known I am no fool, The seas come with dangers of storms. People die at sea often, not all ships return everyone knows this." Cassia could not believe the stories she has been given this day first Adela now he. She must control her temper being mischievous on the ship would not help.

"I swear to the gods I tell no falsehood."

Cassia turned to him, she looked him in the eyes and saw no falsehood in them. She nodded her head. "Speak what news you hold."

"Yes, my lady. As I said there have been many deaths at sea though it is not what you think. The ships are unharmed it is the men on them that lay dead."

Cassia could not comprehend this. "what?"

"The men my lady, all the ships that were attacked no soul left alive though the ships be unharmed."

"How do you know this to be truth?"

"The last ship to have its men killed there was only one survivor. They say the soul did not want him for he is blind."

"What can the man know if he is blind?"

"Many have asked that question my lady. The man claims he heard their deaths. He said the nigh was just the same as always but then something hit the ship. The men called out to check the waters only to see nothing. Then the blind man heard a splash from the sea he believed someone had falling into the water until he heard screams of the men on the ship and a sinister laughter. He said all to soon the screams ceased to utter silence. Then he felt a large cold hand on his shoulder as cold as a corpse he said. The blind man said he has never known such fear. He felt a breath on the back of his neck then a voice whispered in his ear."

Cassia absorbed in the tale asked. "What was whispered in his ear?"

"He claimed the voice said (It brings him no joy if they do not see him to run.) That is why they claim the evil soul let the blind man go for he could not see him."

"That my lady is why many men fear going out to sea now."

Cassia could not doubt that she too felt a terror in her very being from the tale. "Come Adela we must get are belongings together, so we can depart from the ship as soon as we land on Pompeii. I must bid you farewell captain" Cassia bow her head to the captain and turned to leave. Adela right behind her.

"Adela where are the gifts I had prepared for my family and everyone?" She had need for something to take her thoughts from the tale she had just herd.

"They are in your satchel in your private sleeping quarters my lady. You did not wish for them to be placed with your other belongings. You wanted them near so as to not misplace them." Adela answered with a calm clear voice.

"Yes, that is right thank you Adela. I am younger then you and yet your memory is sharper than mine. Your quick mind is swifter then any blade."

"Thank you, my lady. My mind must be quick how else am I able to be of use to a young lady who can outwit any man and yet still forget to place a saddle on her horse when riding."

"I do not forget Adela I choose not to ride on one." Cassia rolled her eyes as she turned from Adela a smile on her lips. "Though you are correct at my wit. I had a proper education. The best tutors sent to me by my father. The teachings I was given was not only womanly in the sense how to run a household and how to be a good wife."

"What more did they teach you my lady?" Adela asked she was never present when I had my teachings it was only me and my tutors. The only ones allowed to interrupt my teachings is my father and mother. They did not what me to have distractions during my learning's.

"I was taught reading, writing, math, Greek grammar and literature, politics, oration, and public speaking. There were times I even studied Latin."

"My lady those are teachings for males."

"I am aware. I asked my father that I wish to be taught them he did not reject my desire. My father saw my determination to be seen as an equal to men in knowledge. My father also saw the benefits in the sense that I would not nor I wish to be taken advantaged of for not proper etiquette."

"I wished to be a wife that will be a partner to my husband. One who could accomplish much. As well as lighten the burdens a lord must bear.

"My lady I believe you will make a fine wife one day. You are well at marriageable age. Knowing the lord, he would arrange a marriage alliance with the wealthy and powerful young lords in the Roman empire or Pompeii. All you must do is ask."

"Thank you, Adela, for saying I will make a good wife one day. Though an arrange marriage is not what I want. When I marry it will be for the man who stole my heart and makes me stronger as a woman not for wealth or power."

"I crave for someone to gaze at me with love and admiration the way my father does to my mother."

"Ever since I was a child I thought of the man I would one day love. Who he will be as a person. How he would see me. In my mind I created the ideal man for me."

"What kind of man is the man my lady wants?" Adela asked with wonder.

"I want a man that has a heart that enjoys adventure though still respects they joys of a warm loving home. I want the man I love to know that with me by his side he will never be alone. I want him to see a strong independent woman. The strongest hes ever known and at the same time he would see me with such gentle grace and pure heart. A heart that he would always want to belong to him."

Adela was so traffics in my words I continued.

"I want him to know that if he ever felt lost that I would always find him and bring him back. I want a man that understands me. Someone tall, dark, and daring. That gives out waves of pure attraction. Oh he would set me on fire. He would burn me in the sweetest way. So that I would never want to get away from him."

"Someone who no matter what land he goes to everyone can feel his fire, his spark, his lightning that shows freedom, power, and respect. Though he would never abuse it. Oh no he would only use it when needed and to help. He would have principles that no matter what would never brake them."

"He would never abuse a woman. He would never beat me. He would never lay a hand on me the way my father never hurt my mother. He would cherish me everyday in a hundred different ways. He would show gentleness with me. Respect. Caring."

I was getting lost in my deepest fantasy I could not stop. It was as if he was real.

"He would be honest, Sincere. Dependable."

"My lady he sounds perfect for you and I must say you do have a precise sense of what you what just hearing about him is making me feel warm and wishing I was twenty years younger and he was real."

"Adela." I laugh. Though I feel my own body warming from my greatest fantasy though I would never tell Adela.

"My lady what if it takes a long time to find him? Or you do not ever find him? What would you do then?"

"If the gods do not bring him to me now then I will wait. As the years pass and the man chosen for me by the gods does not ever make himself known then I will never marry." Cassia was adamant of her decision.

She would not regret it she always knew what her heart wanted. If her heart could not have her other half, then she would not want anyone else to fill the space. Her heart would not take the love of a man that was not hers but another woman even if that man himself had not met her. It would be betrayal to her heart and to the man who's heart she belong to.

"My lady you cannot mean that."

"I do mean it Adela. If I do not marry for love, then I will die a spinster. Old and silver haired on my island home."

"My lady." Adela's eyes shined both with sorrow and respect for her.

"Come we must be ready when we arrive."

"Yes, my lady."

Cassia carefully placed her scrolls in her hands next to the others that lined up in her trunk. She had obtained many scrolls in Rome more then she had anticipated. For her father many philosophical texts, if she had to guess she would say her father lord Falco had more scrolls than the Herculaneum library. I remember my father telling me of his youth when he had studied with a traveling scholar, in an effort to quench his thirst for knowledge. For her mother she prepared the newest crafting designs scrolls from finest roman craftsmen had to offer.

A knock came on her chamber door, surprising her, for her servants had already taken all her belongings but her scrolls those she wished to be take out when they landed.

"Enter," she called, thinking it was a servant, come to see if she changed her mind on her chest filled with scrolls, but to her surprise, it was the captain young son that filled her doorway. Cassia did not blink at the young boy nervousness. His need to make is father proud shown every day since meeting him came to mind. His reason to see her must be cause of his distress. Few boys met high born ladies at sea. She learned long ago that soft sounding spoken words and kind expressions could put one at ease. Smiling ruefully, she spoke in a soft sounding voice.

"Good day young one. Do you have news for me?"

"Yes, my lady."

Cassia remained patient remembering her mother and tutors teachings patience was a virtue and she witness as the boy calmed before answering her.

"My father wished to inform you that we are approaching Pompeii, the island can now be seen from the ship." The boy appeared happy to have delivered the message entrusted to him by his father. I was in sheer rapture. The gods have brought me home.

I kissed the boy quickly on his gentle cheek and dashed to the front of the ship. The last thing my eyes witness was the boy's eyes had widened from shock and his face reddened all the way to his ears.

I ran and by the luck of the gods I was an inch from running into Adela.

Adela placed her hand over her heart no doubt to calm it.

"By the gods my lady you gave me a fright. I was on my way to fetch you with news that-"

"That we are approaching Pompeii and that we can see the island from the ship." Cassia rushed to finish Adela's words.

"I see the news travels swiftly my lady, as swiftly as messages do to the gods."

Cassia could not contain herself a moment longer. "Come Adela let us admire are island home from the front of the ship."

As the ship docked at the port of the Island Cassia gazed at the sight of her home. She was proud since birth to be a citizen of Pompeii. She knew the street sellers, the quickest route through the market place, the finest craftsmen, the best places for food and drink though truth be told her fathers was still the best.

"Oh, look at it Adela does it not fill your heart with pride and joy?"

"Yes, my lady it does though I believe no one holds such pride as thee when one gazes at Pompeii.

"Yet another passage of sweet words has been uttered from your lips that pleases my soul as it does my ears." Cassia smiled wide and true.

"Adela would you care to eat in the market place before we ride up the mountain, I am a tad hungry. I should have eaten on the ship, it was my own impatiences that I did not. I in turn did not rest as well. Your words of me needing to be more calm are reprimanding me now."

Adela just smiled. Knowing I had learned a little lesson from her words of wisdom.

"Yes my lady we can, remember I was with you at all times so I am also with a tad of hunger."

"Good. I know just where we should eat."

"Quickly Adela we must seize a carpentum."

"Yes, my lady. I will not be long." Adela bowed at my lady and parted in search of a carpentum.

Cassia returned her gaze to Pompeii. "I have returned."

Cassia's moment of tranquility was short lived as thoughts and fears came to her forefront of her mind. The news of the death of men at sea and man who had killed them brought fear to Cassia as she looked to her Island

"I pray to the gods no death happens to take the ones I love from me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Pompeii

"My love." The sound of his wife's Anna voice brought lord Falco's head out of the accounts, and he saw her standing near the doors with a young servant girl who was clutching a huge, empty basket. Dressed in a soft violet gown that complemented her dark hair, the same shade as our daughter's. His lady wife looked even more fairer than usual, and Falco had to admit that there long and happy marriage had certainly added color in her cheeks.

"Yes, my sweet. Has something happened?" A joyful thought came to mind. "Has Cassia returned?"

"No, my love. Would you care to walk with us?" she asked. "I need to gather fruits and wine for tonight's feast. You know well how Cassia loves your grapes," she explained, with one of her beautiful tempting smiles that always encouraged a like response.

"Where are the boys? Should they not welcome the chance to help their loving mother." He knew his loving wife rarely left their young sons out of her sight for they would get into mischief. A trait they share much like there older sister.

"With much to do for Cassia's arrival I sent servants to watch them. You know their joy of competitions has always sent them to do trouble.

Lord Falco hid his amusement and stood. "I see. Well my love, I think I will join you. I have not walked on my land with you for just ease in some time." He followed his wife through the doors of the hall into a beautiful spring day with morning May sunshine.

Although he knows his wife and he can fetch servants to pick the fruits and grapes from there vines. Falco and his wife enjoyed these shared moments together. Falco who has always been truthful to his wife had told her once in their youth when he was courting her. That he was a bit possessive of her and wished to share moments as these with no one but her.

He had also told her in truth he had had little interest in females, until the day he had met her and knew one day she would be his wife.

It was obvious in that same day that she cared for him. It shone in those large soulful eyes of hers, those eyes always seeming to be filled, to be brimming with emotion.

Thinking of her eyes Falco's gaze returned to his loving wife's face as she plucked the grapes from there vines. How lucky was he that the gods have sent her his way? He will always be thankful.

Feeling his gaze upon her his wife turned to him. A loving smile graced her lips.

"What is on your mind my love, please do tell?"

Falco gazed at her a moment more. He recalled some traits his wife has that had not changed since there youth.

She works hard. She loved what she did and it showed. Her home with him was immaculate, full of beauty and love. It showed in comparison to her.

"My Love?" A tad fear had crept into her voice.

He had always loved her voice.

She always spoke softly, giving him the impression of their intimacy.

"Nothing my sweet. I was only thanking the gods that they had brought you to me and in doing so had given me a wonderfully full love and life."

"It makes one wonder if this love could ever be felt by anyone else in this world."

At his words his wife had calmed and graced him with one of her lovely smiles.

"I too am grateful to the gods for this life of love with you."

His wife returned to her work of cutting the grapes from there vines. "Speaking of the gods bringing me to meet you my dear husband. What is this talk of lord Constance son young Dominicus?"

"Dominicus?" Falco had no cause as to what made his wife think of him.

His wife coyly raised her eyes to stare at he as she continued to cut.

"Come now dear husband you think I do not hear the news of Dominicus coming to see you so often. Many believe it is talk of marriage."

I stare in shock at my wife. There have been times as this that he has ask himself if his wife has been gifted with fore sight by the gods.

"Do not stare so husband. The servants talk much even in whispers. I may be lady of the house it does not mean I am deaf. What does he talk of with you? Some servants say it is of Cassia. Is it so?"

His wife was so frank with him it shows how protective of their daughter she was. Even when she be far from home.

"Has he asked of betrothal and marriage?"

Falco hearing his wife's question made him smile for one brief moment.

"Dominicus has not asked for Cassia's hand in marriage my love. Had he I would refuse. Then be truthful as to why I would refuse his offer."

His wife with ease smiled and nodded her head.

"Good my love. I know well how he is your good friend's son but I cannot have joy for a marriage of he and are daughter."

"Nore I my love. Dominicus is a fare boy but he has a trouble with his desires for the women. I have fear that if he married are daughter she would never be happy."

"I to believe she would not be happy. Then for what cause has Dominicus asked of Cassia?" His Anna could not help ask.

"Dominicus has asked when she is to return for his sister wishes to form a dinner party in celebration of her return to Pompeii."

"Though in truth I believe Aelia just wishes to hear news of Rome."

"Rome does have many splendors dear husband."

"Yes indeed. I must confess a part of me wishes that Cassia would remain in Rome." Falco shook his head at his fear that had crept into his mind.

"What do you mean Falco? Was it not you yourself who had sent the servant Adela to fetch Cassia?" Anna was looking at me with worry and tad bit of fear.

"Yes of course I set for her. Her aunt is no longer ill and no signs of Brutus has been uttered or seen. I just have some fear that since no news has been found he may return and harm her."

"I know my fear is understandable but I do not what it to control me, that is why I set for her return."

"These deaths on the island has made me believe Brutus has return yet as I said no whispers has been uttered.

"Cassia is a strong-willed girl at times but she does see reason dear husband. How else were we able to convince her to leave for Rome? She is a brave girl who hardly ever shows fear."

"She is a brave girl." I can't help but agree with my wife wise words.

"Yes, she is. She won't hide, she will face her fears. Brutus is gone and we know he may return but Cassia will face him with us by her side as a family."

"He will not get are daughter. He will not get any of us."

My wife's strong words eased some of my fear.

"Your right my dear. She won't be alone we are a family and family say together."

"Brutus. If he does show himself we will be there protecting her. Everyone of are three children will be safe."

"Good. Now come you and I have to finish collecting the grapes and then see if the gift for Cassia is done for her day of birth. The boys were so happy looking for the pearls."

"Yes, lets quickly finish. The craftsmen should have completed are gift by now." I could not keep the impatience and a little pride of are chosen gift from my voice.

"Good Cassia will be hear soon. Let us hurry my love."

Cassia POV

"Come quickly Adela the cheese sold at this food stall is heavenly it goes perfectly with the wheat bread they also sell."

"I am coming my lady as swiftly as I can but my bones are not as young as they once were."

I turn my gaze to the seller.

"What can I get for you today my lady." His voice joyful with the possibility of a sale.

"Two glasses of wine with fresh water and a large loaf of wheat bread with your best sliced cheese. Oh, and a small bowl of plums and fresh berries please."

"Right away my lady. Please sit and make yourself comfortable I will bring them swiftly to you."

"Plums my lady? I thought you disliked them?" Adela had just arrived at my side as I finished placing my order.

"I do dislike them Adela but I know very well how much you like them." A gentle coy smile graced my lips as I looked at Adela.

"They are for me my lady?"

"Why yes Adela. You do not believe I am going to eat alone now do you?"

"My lady it is not proper to eat with a servant. You are a high-born lady. I can eat after you have finished."

"Adela you know arguing with me will do no good."

"Oh no my lady I would not dare to I was only try to explain that-"

"Then there is no cause for me to eat alone now save your words and sit."

Adela bowed her head. "Yes, my lady."

"Good." I was pleased to have gotten my way.

Just then the server came to us carrying are food. "Hear you are my lady."

He laid are food before us but I noticed that there were honey and wine-must syrup pastries.

"I did not ask you for these pastries." I looked at the man wondering why they were there. Perhaps he gave them to the wrong people.

"I know you did not but you are the first customers I've had today many are afraid to leave their homes at the moment to buy things so I wished to express my thanks please enjoy their free." The server smiled as he turned to walk away.

"Wait." I could not stop from calling out to him his words have sparked my interest.

"Yes, my lady."

"What did you mean by many are afraid to leave their homes."

The server seemed surprised I did not know.

"Forgive me for asking my lady but have you just arrived on Pompeii?"

"Yes, we arrived today."

"That explains it then I ask again for your forgiveness."

"You have it now please explain what you meant."

"Thank you, my lady, as I was saying many people are afraid to leave there homes now because there have been people missing in the early mornings and at nights. Some of the people that have gone missing had been found dead not too far from where they were last seen."

"Dead you say?" I could not believe this Pompeii was always a pleasant place to live.

"Yes, my lady."

"How many missing and how many dead? How long has this been happening?" I turn to Adela it could not have been too long or Adela would have told me.

She was silent and avoided my gaze.

"Twelve missing and six dead so far the people that started missing are mostly servants but we have had one or to low level lords missing this week alone."

"How long has this been going on?" I was afraid for my family and are servants.

"Three months or so my lady."

"Three months! Have they not found the cause for the people missing and those found dead?"

"Some believe that there are people doing illegal slavery taking the servants of some families and low-level lords. Those that try to escape are the ones killed or the lords that witness the taking are killed or turned into slaves as well."

"How are they killed? No do not answer they are most likely killed with a sword or knife."

First the tales of death at sea now on land how many are going to die this year alone.

"No, my lady they are not killed with a sword or knife."

"What? Then how were they killed?" How could the people be killed if not with a sword or knife the servants would most likely fight back to save their own lives. The swords and knife would make them obedient. The threat or death always made one more obedient unless one such as myself were not afraid to die.

"Their necks were broken my lady. The people that killed them had great strength."

"Yes, to be killed with a broken neck the attacker must have great strength."

"Thank you for telling me you may leave."

"Yes, my lady."

I return my gaze to Adela she had been silent this whole time.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I was told not to my lady." Adela's eyes cast down avoiding my gaze.

"Rays your head and look me in the eye as you speak to me."

"My lady." Adela way reluctant.

"Adela." She knew when I said her name like that I demand obedience. I never used that tone with her unless at moments such as this that it was for just cause.

"Yes, my lady." Adela raised her gaze to meet mine.

"Good. Now tell me who told you not to tell me and why?"

"It was your father lord Falco my lady. He did not want you to fear coming home. He wanted to tell you himself at my lady's home where you would be safe on your own lands."

"Just like my father trying to protect me. I cannot be displeased with him for that."

"You are not angry my lady?" Adela was relieved I did not chastise her for not revealing the news.

"No, I am not." I looked down at are food eating something sweet will bring me to a better mood.

"Let us eat Adela I will speak with my father at home."

"My lady." Adela was a little fearful.

"Worry not Adela I will tell my father that you did not reveal the deaths and disappearance."

"Thank you, my lady."

I nodded my head and began to eat Adela doing the same.

Lord Falco's POV

"Is my daughters welcome home and day of birth gift ready?"

I had come to the best craftsmen on the island of Pompeii for my daughter's gift. It had taken a year to find all the pearls and we still had to be patient for the craftsmen still had other people's orders to finish.

"Yes, my lord it is complete. Your wife explained precisely how she wanted it to appear." The craftsman turned away and pulled out a wooded carved box and returned slowly opening the box.

Inside was a beautifully crafted hair pin. It was made of pure silver and shaped to appear like three wild flowers with vines of leaves branching out. In the center of each flower a large pearl resides and were small buds of leaves took shape smaller pearls would reside. It was a piece of perfection for my daughter.

"Thank you, good sir. As promised your payment." I handed are agreed amount of payment to the craftsmen.

"Thank you, lord Falco, please if you ever need another desired piece of crafted attire I am always at your service."

"I am sure to return for more crafts my wife loves such things. Thank you again I will take my departure. My daughter should well be on her way home."

I turned and made my return home. The carpentum ride was swift and calming.

"We have arrived my lord." The driver yelled.

"Good. Return the carpentum and rest a bit. I shall be in the fields checking the vines after I give my daughters gift to my wife."

"Yes, my lord."

I moved swiftly through my home in desperate search of my wife. I finally located her in the kitchen ordering the servants of want to prepare for Cassia's arrival.

"Anna."

My wife hearing her name called turned to face me a brilliant smile graced her lips.

"My love you've return." When she saw the wooden box in my hands her eyes seemed to shine with joy.

"Is that what I believe it to be my love?" She raised those joyful eyes to meet mine.

"Yes, my love it is. Would you care to see how it looks?"

Her head nodded swiftly with anticipation. It was very pleasing I could not help a little laugh from slipping from my lips.

I opened the box to reveal the beautifully crafted hairpin.

My wife's appreciation of the hairpin was plain to see on her face.

"It is perfect. She will love it."

I could not disagree with my wife's opinion.

"Quickly my love hides it while I go to the fields so I can see are daughters arrival." I handed the box to my wife.

"Yes, my love. Go I will hide it."

I turned and left to the grape fields. No more than ten or so minutes I could hear the hooves of a horse and turned to see carpentum and familiar face looking out.

"FATHER." My daughter's voice yelling with joy.

The carpentum coming to a halt and my Cassia running into my arms I held her to me with all my strength.

"Oh, father how I missed you."

"I missed you as well my little Cassia."

"I am not so little anymore father." Cassia still holding me just as strongly.

"You will always be my little Cassia no matter how much you grow. Come rest. You have had a long journey and tonight we celebrate your return with the family.

"Yes, father but first I want to see mother and my brothers."

"I know very well you want to see them but judging by your eyes you did not sleep soundly so go rest you will see them tonight."

"But father."

"Cassia go rest."

"Yes father. I had almost forgotten how firm you can be with your orders towards me."

"Then I will take as much time that is needed for you to never forget."

Cassia laughs a sweet gentle laugh. "Yes father."

"Good now go."

Cassia turns to are home and walks to her sleeping quarters.

Cassia's POV

"My lady it is time to arise the lord and lady are waiting. I was sent to help you dress in your attire for tonight's feast. In honor of your return home."

I rise from my slumber. "Thank You."

I looked up into the sky the sun had set the night sky shined with infinite stars.

I was dressed in a soft sea blue gown. My long hair falling behind me as the servant brushed my soft curls into submission to be pinned up and away from my face.

Gold with jewels hung from my neck and ears. Rings of silver and gold shined from my fingers. The gentle sent of vanilla grace my skin. Its scent complimenting my natural cinnamon sent in a heavenly balance.

"There my lady you are ready. May I say you are lovely my lady."

"Thank you. Now I must leave I can't be late to my own welcoming party."

"Yes, my lady."

I went and searched for my family. I saw my mother dressed in a cherub pink gown that match the pink of her cheeks.

"Mother."

My mother turned to the sound of my voice. "Cassia at last you are hear. Come all is prepared including your father's grapes and wine.

"That sounds wonderful mother."

At the sound of running footsteps me and my mother turned to see my younger brothers Halius and Linus running towards us.

"CASSIA. YOUR BACK." Their voices so loud it could shake the earth.

I laugh until my brothers stand before me their arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yes, boys your big sister has return."

"Never leave for this long ever again." Halius was a bit demanding in his voice.

"Yes. Never again." Linus was in complete agreement with his brother.

"I will try my brothers I will try. You both know how well I love my island home."

My brothers nodded their heads excepting my words.

"I bet everyone is hungry after a long day let us eat and talk with your father." At the sound of are mothers voice all of her children were in agreement.

"Yes, let us eat. I cannot wait to eat my father's grapes." The joy ringing out from my voice.

"Come." My mother grasping my had to drag me with her. In no doubt before my father. My brothers hastily fallowing behind.

My father's appearance coming into view. My mother calling out to him.

"My love Cassia and the boys are here."

My father turned to see his complete family before him.

"Come children let us eat and talk."

We ate and talked well into the night the moon rising and steadily falling into the coming day. My brothers had fallen asleep their bodies resting on are mother's sides.

It was almost time to sleep once again when my father called out to me.

"Cassia your mother and I have a gift for you."

My mother rising from my rest brothers leaving the room only to swiftly return in her hands a wooden box lay.

My mother walking towards me until she stood before me.

"Your father and I wanted to give you something in commemoration of your return and your day of birth. We know your day of birth is three days away but we believe we shouldn't wait to gift you this. Please open it."

I slowly raised the lid of the box to reveal a beautiful silver hairpin.

"It's beautiful."

"Is it not your mother designed it and I searched for the best craftsmen on Pompeii to create. Even your two younger brothers wanted to help they went to the port every day for months looking for pearls the ships found at sea until they had enough for the hairpin."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful." I look to my father and then my mother.

"Thank you both of you." I looked to my sleeping brothers. "All of you."

"Try it on my dear. Let us see how it looks in your hair." My father very proudly said.

My mother pulled the hairpin out of the box and gently placed it in my hair.

"Well how to I look?" I asked them both for their opinion.

My parents look at one another then to me.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." My father's words rang with utter truth.

My mother nodding her head in absolute agreement.

"I will never take it off I swear."

My father laughed a small gentle laugh. "Good."

My mother just smiled.

"It is late you should rest. We should all rest." My father turned to my mother.

"I will take the boys to their room you go rest my love."

"I have a big day tomorrow as do all of you we do not wish to be tired as we do are tasks." My father ever disciplined in his work.

Me and my mother shared a look. We each answered him.

"Yes father."

"Yes, my love."

I hugged each of my parents and kissed the heads of my sleeping brothers.

I whispered in each of their ears. "Thank you both for your help with my gift. I love you both. I saw as small smiles graced there sleeping faces.

I walked to my room and looked at my refection in my mirror I touched the pin in my hair. I was truly thankful for my heart warming gift. I slept with it in my hair. That night.

Three days had passed since the night I was given my hairpin. It was the day of my birth once again this year. Just as promised I never took my hairpin off though at night I would move it under my hair instead of wearing it above it.

At nights I felt safer with it.

All day I rode my horse threw my father's grape fields. Snatching grapes from there vines to eat when no one was looking. There tangy sweetness was my favorite fruit to eat.

All through my ride I felt something closing in on me like I was being watched. I ended my daily ride early and went in search of my father I found him in the vine tasting hall.

"Father." I called out to him.

"Ah Cassia just in time care to taste." He held out a goblet of fresh wine out to me.

"Always father." I tasted the wine it was fruity sweet with a balanced taste of alcohol.

"It tastes perfect father as always." I smile as I finish the wine.

My father laughs with joy at my reply. "Yes, well we must show the best to the emperor of Rome."

"Yes father."

"You ended your ride early this day is something on your mind Cassia?"

I did not wish to tell my father of my ill feelings this day it would cause worry. "No father just not used to being another year older."

"Twenty is not so old child you are full of youth and life although at times I do wish you would not have it." His voice full of playful mirth.

"Father! How could you say that I am always calm and collected and never full of life?" I laugh at my own playful lie my father laughing more with me.

By the end of the day I still had that feeling that I was being watched. I held my hairpin close to my heart before pinning it back under my hair hidden in my long curls.

It had taken some time for me to sleep my body restless with unease. When I finally got my eyes to shut the moon had hug high in the sky.

All at once I felt a hand on my mouth. Startling me awake my eyes flying open. I try to scream a knife held at my throat.

I stare into a pair of large deep black brown eyes.

Hovering over my defenseless self stands a giant of man.

"Scream and your family dies." His voice cold and empty of emotion hose words held promise.

I could not have him hurt my family. I stay silent.

"There my sweet you are coming with me my boss as plans for you."

He gags my mouth and drags me from my bed into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Death Deal

"Release me, unhand me, I am no slave, you cannot do this, I am a lady." Cassia shouted at her captures. The seven men who forcefully took me from my home in the middle of the night.

"You will all pay for this; All of you."

"If the gods do not take your lowly lives then I will. Once I am free I will be certain to cut each of your throats. Hang you from the tallest tree buy your feet, so as to have the vultures feast on your eyes." I received a backhanded slap. Hard. From one of Brutus followers.

He bounded my hands tighter so were as my own blood was coating my wrists and hands as the horse I was tied too dragged me along the cold night road.

"Silence or we will gag you again. By the gods your utter wailing is poison to me ears."

"If you believe I will remain silent and let you do this then you are mad." Cassia spat back. Her anger awakening every fire of courage in her being.

He raised his hand ready to slap her again. She eyed him defiantly. His face red with hatred. She stood ready for the blow. The man just took a breath and turned from her and left her be. Continuing to ride with the other man.

I watched each of the seven men. My very being telling me these men were filled with deceit and treachery.

I could almost see the waves of violence surrounding them. The kills, the battles, the blood of the innocent they had shed. Though they believe they hid it well, her eyes could never be deceived. She could see them for who they truly were. Then and now. Monsters. They were no different from when I first laid eyes on them 3 years ago when there ship first arrived on the island of Pompeii.

I remember well how they came to my father for trade. My father was known very well on Pompeii both for his wealth and skill with trade. It was for this that many traders wished to do business.

I had hidden in the shadows of my home. As they tried to flatter my father with fare words. There manners had shown of respect for my father. Though it was their eyes that held falsehood. Many believe the eyes are windows to the soul. I myself have long believe this.

I saw greed for wealth and power. Though what I saw most was death. They cared not for who they hurt. Only for those that could be of use to help them acquire their hearts desires. I could not stand the sight of them.

I had waited till they departed my father's home; only then did I make my presence known. I warned my father not to do business with them. My father had long trusted my intuition and declined there offer of trade. My father warned the other merchants to do the same.

With no one to trade with they left upon the ship they had arrived on the "Cuceritor" which few people of on the island new other than myself whose name means conqueror. The day they departed I saw a look in the eyes of the man named Brutus. It was a look that promise return.

For fear of my family I warned my father again of Brutus. He sent men to protect my mother and two younger brothers. With me he never left me out of his sight. With no news of Brutus my father came to lower his guard. Though still fearful of Brutus he sent me away to help my aunt with her health. He believed with me gone from Pompeii I would be safe.

Even in Rome I never lowered my guard. I always slept with a dagger never far from me. Though on my return to Pompeii I had begone to sleep with my hair pin that was even now hidden in my hair.

I never truly stopped believing they would return. My intuition always aware that there was a deadly force coming not knowing when or where just aware imminent danger was lurking ready to harm me and my family.

I focused my gaze on the back of Brutus head. "Oh, gods I beseech you. Oh, beings of power I call upon you. Help me avenge myself and the souls of the wrongfully killed. Give me the strength to end Brutus and his men. So, I may protect my family. If my life must be the price for your help so be it"

For I knew Brutus and his animals would not end his vendetta with my father and family now that he had obtained me. He would just want more suffering.

Hearing my plea to the gods and feeling my gaze Brutus snarled "Now love, the gods do not here your prayers, many have begged to them only to learn there is no hope for them."

He raised my head so he could better see my face from the horse he was dragging me from.

"You should know none of this would have had to be, had your merchant father simply traded with us, or had not told the other merchants to do the same, had he we would not have had to trade farther out."

I eyed him with utter menace. "My father would never trade with lowly dogs as you."

Brutus just continued to look at me for a second more. Then his gazing turned from one of tolerance to appreciation in the sense of how a dog appreciates a bone. He had a look in his eyes that was truly monstrous. He reached out his hand to touch my face. I flinched I was repulsed by him.

"You are truly quite lovely. It is of no wonder your father is so proud of you."

He grabbed a strand of my hair and brought it to his nose as he smelled my hair. I tried to move away I was disgusted at his obvious pawing.

"Ahhhh." He praises. "Cinnamon, no doubt the reasoning for your name. You will fetch a good price for all are trouble. Though by truth I may want to sample the merchandise first." He licked his lips.

With the power of my pride I pulled away from his grasp and spitted in his face.

"You touch me and I will kill myself." I was absolute in my reasoning Brutus could not doubt my resolve.

Brutus slowly wiped my spit from his face. "You have fire in you that it good that will make the slave traders breaking your spirit that much sweeter. Or perhaps I should sell you to a brothel maybe then you will understand your place. Then you shall know how you are completely helpless and alone in this world now. Not even the gods will be able to help you now. What say you boys." He yelled to his men "should we make her the product to a old yet hefty man's affections while she feels powerless to stop him." His men just cheered and laugh Brutus himself just smiled though moved away from me.

We arrived at the port just before daybreak. All the while I never stopped trying to escape my hands from the rope I was cutting with the pin I had hidden in my hair.

I was careful not to be seen. My blood was making it difficult. I knew once on the ship I would never be able to return home. Finally, I got the last bit of rope cut I waiting for the right moment to run. Just as I was ready to run one of Brutus men came up behind me and throw me over his shoulder like a bag of rice. My hair pin dropping to the ground.

"Put me down you over sized brute, you son of an ass." I was no longer silent, I now was kicking and screaming with everything I had.

The pig Brutus was laughing. "Corvus does not listen to anything but money and me so since I provide Corvus with quite a flattering sum all your wailing will be for nothing. Though sweet one please do not stop the more you fight the more fatigue and exhaustion you will have which will make are departure that more simpler."

I witness as Brutus picked up my hair pin and placed it in his pouch as he climbed aboard his ship.

Corvus carried me to the ship and rebound my hands, guarding me as so I would not escape.

We departed the port all the while I stared at my island home until it could no longer be seen. We sailed an entire day they unbound my hands so I could eat. I refused the food and water they gave me. Brutus told his men to let me be he believed I would yield eventually. I knew I wouldn't, that I would die at sea either by starvation or drowning for I could not swim. The memory of when I first tried to learn still haunts me till this day.

At times Brutus would pull out my hair pin in front of me to place it by his lips to taunt me. To make me aware that he still wanted me. At those times I would turn my head away from him making it shown that I still would never care for his appraisal of any kind. I would not give the animal the satisfaction of seeing the fear in my gaze.

Three more days past I prayed each day to the gods to any being of power who would listen to help free me, to destroy Brutus, and protect my family even if my life must be the price.

I knew we would reach Rome in three days' time, For the trip to and from Rome was a week's time. Four days had passed since I was taken.

That fourth night my courage made me walk to the side of the boat, I was ready to jump knowing it would be the end for me. I stared at the water for a moment I saw as a drop of blood fell from my bleeding wrists into the ocean.

Just as I was going to jump something hit the side of the ship causing me to hit my head on the railing.

"What by the gods was that?" Brutus yelled. "Men shed light on the sea, search the waters."

Brutus came to me. I did not want Brutus touch me, though truth be told I was going to fall if not for he holding my body from swaying, my head was pounding I could feel my head bleeding.

Brutus yelled without patience. "What do you see?"

The men sounded off from where they searched. Each one giving the same answer.

"Nothing. The water is clear"

"I see nothing."

"There is no sign of anything."

"Whatever the creature that hit us is gone."

Just as the ship had once again quieted something flew out of the water onto the ship. In the mist of darkness and through the pounding of my head I saw a man. The waning firelight of the ship had cast his features in dark shadows.

He was breathtaking so awe-inspiring the beauty of him was godly.

He was tall and beautiful like a statue.

He had a large build. One could very well see his extraordinary developed muscles.

His dark hair so pure as a raven's wing. His skin paler then the purest pearl.

The only thing that caused me to be filled with an unimaginable, unholy fear where his eyes. They were a of the blackest coal, they showed an emptiness I have never seen before.

Those eyes where weapons of terror. He was a being in no way be human. I thought of the tale I had heard. The one of a malevolent soul of a man that has been killing at sea. This was he, I could not be false in my belief. He gave an unyielding scowl to Brutus men which turned into a growl of animal no man could describe.

The blind man had been wrong, it was not a malevolent soul. It was Pluto. He must be. No other god was like him. He had a darkness in him the other gods did not possess. The god of the underworld Pluto reigned over the dead for only he was both beautiful and deadly.

Brutus yelled at his men "kill him, what are you all waiting for, he is but one man, there are six of you; end him and throw his corpse overboard."

Brutus men snapped out of their fear, no doubt that had consumed them as it did me. The god Pluto moved but a second and the man who was closest to him now dropped lifeless from his hands. His lips coated with the blood of the man now dead.

The men who saw this became wide eyed with terror. They began fleeing in fear. There screams of terror echoed through the night. Some tried to flee into the sea but Pluto captured them with ease. I witness it all, my eyes could not turn away.

In mere moments all of Brutus men lay dead until only I and Brutus remained.

Pluto walked towards us. I smiled at him for I knew Brutus would die this night. My smile seemed to cause Pluto to be in a trance before us for a moment. It was as if a mortal had never smiled at the god before.

Brutus yelled "No" before the god, then the coward that he was threw me before the feet of Pluto and ran desperate to escape.

Contrary to what Brutus desires no doubt my life for his, Pluto came for him next.

I was losing focus my eyes no longer wanting to open. What I saw before they closed was Pluto draining the life of Brutus and coming towards me. Pluto eyes now red as the reddest ruby. I knew my death was next but I was satisfied and glad that the monster Brutus and his men were no more. I could die in peace now knowing my family was safe.

"Thank you." I uttered to the god. I knew that this god had herd my prayers. He alone had answered. Now all that was due was payment. My life for the death of Brutus and his men. and the protection from them for my family. I was a woman of my word. It was a death deal I would honor.

I was prepared for my death.

I vaguely felt Pluto raise my body in his arms. He was so cold. His voice whispered in my ear.

"It has been centuries since a woman has smiled at me after seeing what I have done." I felt Pluto gently sweep my hair from my face. "I will be merciful with you. If I can stop then no man will ever hurt you as these lowly men did. If I cannot, then I will make it a painless death. You must know you can never return home again."

I was so gone in my own body that I only felt a small portion of pain as Pluto bit my neck draining me of my life and blood, and then nothing I felt myself leaving my body.

My soul was drifting to the underworld, but suddenly I felt a small ember of life, of heat coming from my neck it was seeping to my heart.

A gift, Pluto has given me a gift. I feel a spark of life I had from when I was alive.

All to soon it turned from a gift to a curse. That ember became a flame and that flame became a raging fire my neck and chest where burning I could feel it like poison spreading to my arms and legs.

My eyes opened wide I screamed in pain. My voice was a wail of pain, grief, and anger. I couldn't stop the burning.

"Why?" I scream out. What had I done to anger Pluto.

"Kill me Please. I beg You"

Pluto moved away from me "You will thank me one day." Then he ran from the ship back into the sea.

Fire. I was in fire.

I do not know how long I was in the fire. How long I burned. I wanted to die. I scream for a someone, anyone who would give me peace and end my pain.

My screams of utter suffering and agony where carried out to sea.

As the fire consumed me I wanted more and more to never be touch by the fire, to never have anything that could harm me touch me again. That it would just fade from me as if I wasn't there for the flames to burn me.

time past slowly. I stopped screaming it did no good. The pain and fire just burned more and there was no one to hear me scream.

There were moments I could not stop myself wholly from making a sound. The poisonous fire not waning in the least. The fire my eternal tormentor causes me to whine and whimper. As more time past I could feel the fire yielding, the pain receding. I could feel the fire fade from my hands and feet.

Time became a tormentor as well. How long must I wait for it to end? My answer came slowly I could feel more of the fiery poison wane until not soon enough it ceases to exist.

For a moment I savored my tranquility of peace from the pain.

I take a large breath into my body. My eyes widened. For I swear to the gods I could taste the sea on me tongue.

No more than a second had past did my throat feel parched. It was so dry it was painful. I was so thirsty.

"Water, I need water."

I need to drink something. I entered the captain's quarters I knew Brutus would never need it again. When I tried to open the door, I broke it. I stared down at my hand. How had I done that? My throat burned with dryness making its self-apparent, that it would not be ignored.

I ran to his belongings for something anything to drink. I found an amphora full of wine. I instantly drank from it. I spewed it back the second the wine touched my lips. It tasted so horrid I couldn't stand it.

"Aaaaah." My throat burned with more pain. I cried out because of it.

I throw the amphora down on the ground. I hear the sound of it breaking. The scent of the wine. It is revolting. I look above the broken amphora.

There. On the wall, was a large mirror.

I touched the mirror only to see a face in it that caused me to scream and retreat back all the way across the room in an instant.

"By the gods, what was that?"

I hesitantly approach the mirror. The woman in it stunned me to silence. The being in the mirror was more beautiful than any roman statue I had ever seen.

She was even more beautiful than Pluto the god.

She was breathtaking.

She was petite, almost delicate. Her hair was a thick, dark cinnamon that twirled like grape vines. It had a silky mass that cascaded over her shoulders nearly to her waist.

She had high cheek bones that complemented her mouth. A mouth crafted from one's purest fantasy. It was full and soft pink almost as if it was a gift from a cherub.

She was thin but curvy with beautiful breasts that helped emphasized her beauty. Looking down at her hands one could see her nails long and very clean. Her hands were small, though they appeared stronger on this woman then if they had belonged to any other woman.

Her skin was a blend of alabaster and the purest roman marble.

The only thing that gave me terror was her eyes. They were a crimson red that seemed to glow like fire.

I slowly reached out my hand and saw the woman slowly do the same. I stopped midway and turned my own hand to my face the woman in the mirror doing the same. It was in that moment that time stood still for me. I just came to understanding and comprehension. That the beautiful woman in the mirror before me was myself. What had happened to me? What had Pluto done to me?

The pain in my throat made its self-known once more. The dryness more painful. My thirst would be ignored no longer.

I wanted, no needed something to drink. Of what I did not know.

I had to leave the ship.

Pluto's words of warning that I could no longer go home. Came to the center of my mind.

I knew Pluto had changed me in a way I did not yet understand.

That this change. Would never let me go home.

My head began to swim with questions. What had I become? What to do? What I needed was answers and I would get them. This I vowed to myself.

I shook my head of the questions. I had need to focus on what I was going to do, now at this moment. I returned to the main deck Brutus and his men laying lifeless. I checked their bodies for things I could use. I found my hair pin with Brutus body I took that back it was the only thing I had left of my home and family.

The drying pain in my throat would not end.

The sun had already set and the night already upon me. How many days had passed since I was taken from Pompeii? Five? Six? I looked around me at the ship.

My heart was telling me to jump into the water.

My mind was telling me I would die if I did.

The memory of Pluto jumping into the sea came to the front of my mind. Though it seemed the god had clouded it.

For my eyes could not see clearly of my memory, like drops of wine clouding my site.

I focus my gaze back at sea. Pluto had done this to me. He had helped me in my moment of need, my old life was his. He had taken it and in return given me a new one. If my life is to end. Then so be it.

My mind was now set.

I took a deep breath and clenched my mouth through the pain. I closed my eyes and ran, I jumped from the ship. The water engulfing me, submerging me in its depth.

I opened my eyes my arms flailing about me until they carried me above water. I took a breath and dived below the water to swim ahead.

I kicked my legs and moved my arms. I was swimming, and at a speed that was impossible. I was flying under the water. What I was seeing was unimaginable like something from a dream.

The ocean floor was beautiful I could see everything. The families of fishes and the beautiful corals and all their colors.

Just before daybreak I met land. I had arrived east of the roman forum. I stayed in the shadows of the outer city.

I saw young men, slaves five and a roman soldier that was forcing them to work. They were building a structure of some kind. No one else was present they were too far out of the main roman city.

My throat burned again wanting something to drink. Just as I was going to leave, the eastern wind blew the scent of the men toward me. Something inside me took over. Everything was of little consequence to me exempt for the men before me.

In an instant the closest slave to me was in my grasp my teeth in his throat draining him of his life. His blood sweeter than honey. The pain in my throat fading though not enough, more, I needed more, I was so consumed in my thirst. I was so thirsty I repeated my utmost desire out loud. "More."

The roman guard not hearing the death of the slave though had heard the word more uttered from my lips. He turned towards me I ended his life just as quick, I drained him of life and blood the same as the slave. The remaining slaves saw and screamed as they tried to escape.

"No, I need more" a sound escaped my lips. It had sounded like an animal sound of some sort. A hiss I had hissed as the slaves fled from me.

"No." They could not leave I needed more. In an instant they were all dead. The last slave's body dropping from my hands. The burning pain in my throat had faded but not ended. It was tolerable.

It was then I was able to think clearly again and realized I just killed six men, drained them of their blood, their bodies scattered around me by my feet. Like a sacrifice to the gods. What have I done, what horrid monstrous demon had I become. I cried out my pain and agony for what I had done and what I had become.

I offered my most honest and sincerest apology to the dead. "I'm sorry I'm so very sorry. You didn't deserve this."

I wept for them and myself. The sun had peaked from the clouds blanketing me in its sunlight. I was stunned into silence.

My skin shined like a thousand diamonds. I reached out my hand to the light. Seeing such beauty, I was mesmerized. All to soon the sun retreated back into the heavens once again hidden behind the clouds in the sky.

I refocused my gaze on the dead men I could not leave them here. I grabbed two men they were so light or perhaps I was just too strong. I recalled braking the ships door. I ran carrying the men I was flying again but this time I wasn't seeing the treasures below the sea. Now I was seeing the beauty in the heavens of the sky.

I dropped the men away from the city and went back for the others. When I had them together again I ran back to the city to find fire. I didn't have to go far, the structure the slaves were building had fire on one side of its walls. That was just well and good I did not want to kill some pore soul by mistake again.

I grabbed it and returned to the dead men. I lined the six men together resting their hands on their chest so they appear at peace. I set their bodies a flame. Now they had a roman burial even if it was just myself.

I still felt like I should do more or say something to honor the men whose lives I had taken. I only said the words I truly felt.

"I am more sorrowful then I could ever say. I robbed you of your lives I can only hope you have eternal peace in paradise as you reside in the underworld. I hope you pore souls never know pain again."

With that said I ran far away, as far from the roman city as I could get. I was careful to avoid people I did not want more death. Though at times I could not stop my actions. Sorrowful for each life I took I made sure they had a burial. They deserved that. I ran for a year never staying in one place to long. Staying hidden in the shadows.

I ran south until I came to the black sea. Then farther until I reached the Caucasus mountains.

I had resided for a week in these mountains. My thirst never truly ending. My throat was burning again though I did not wish to move. I knew if I did a poor soul would die soon. Another reason be for I sat from the highest branch in a tree overlooking the mountains.

The sight had calmed my heart.

I saw a Caucasian leopard ready to prey upon the bezoar goats. In my mind I portrayed the leopard as myself and the goats as the humans I had killed. Just then I had a fleeting thought what if I was the leopard hunting the goats instead of the humans that I did.

Wait. For what reason could I not feed on the goats? Or on any beast for that matter. I drank blood and animals had blood.

Could I drink animal blood? I could think of no reason why not. I believed it could work if I tried. I jumped from the tree landing on the ground effortlessly. I could not see or smell anyone around.

I saw the leopard dragging it chosen prey away to eat. I stalked the goats and attacked the closest one breaking its neck with ease. I had come to kill this way. It gave the people I killed less pain. I smelled the goat. It did not smell very appealing though perhaps it would taste better then it smelled.

I bit its neck. The moment the blood touched my lips I wanted to cease my action. Through sheer will I continued draining the beast of his blood. Draining the blood slowly. When I was done I tasted the blood on my lips. The blood did not taste of anything but it was filling. I wondered if I truly could do this. Kill only beasts for their blood. I thought of my family but my memories of them were unclear. Yes, for my family for all the humans I had killed I would do this, I would drink only animal blood.

After three months in the mountains. I heard sounds of people. I stayed farther away though I would spy from the trees where the wind would not blow there sent to me. I heard the people are wanting to build a village. Three months without human blood was making me tempted by their sweet smell.

In the tall trees as I watched them I could hear them so well. As weeks passed I began to learn their language.

I would watch, lessen, and learn. As time passed I knew there language so well I could lessen to their news that had traveled from far lands.

Though most they would talk of their future and them being safe.

There came a day that began like many others Until I heard them talking about Pompeii.

My home. It made me focus.

"It is a pore shame for those people they were so many now they are gone forever."

Gone? What did they mean gone? What had happened to Pompeii? My home, my family.

"Yes, I heard the mountain was shooting fire, the sky was covered in black ash. They say the god Vulcan was enraged somehow. They say he claimed all the lives of the people in Pompeii."

My home was gone? My family was dead? No, it could not be true, it just could not be. What could the citizens of Pompeii have done to have deserved the wrath of the god. My family, what could have my family had done to the god that they deserved death too. My father, my mother, my little brothers. Adela. What had made him so angry to kill everyone.

My heart was in so much pain I ran into the deepest part of the forest and cried out my pain. My wails of pain and sorrow carried out into the forest the animals fleeing from the sound.

"No, Just No." I cried for three days my family was there before my eyes. They had been my life in this shell I had become. My hope, my reason for living, for not killing innocent people. Now I had nothing I had no one anymore. I was completely alone.

"Kill me. I wish to die. Let me end my life." I screamed to the gods in my pain. If I could just die at least then I could be with my family in the underworld.

I pulled out my pin from my hair as I stare at it crying. My mother had designed it and my father had ordered the best craftsmen to create it. My two younger brothers wanting to help had gone to the sea to find the pearls that lined the top. They had given it to me on my twentieths birthday. It was not long ago that we, my family and me laugh till the morning sun. Happy and joyful. Now all that remained was me and this pin.

I held it to my heart it was now and forever more my treasure.

I imaged my family. That they stood before me. Together smiling at me. So real in my mind. I could reach out my hand as if to touch them. I asked their spirits.

I asked my vision of my mother. With her kind and gentle heart.

"What do I do now?"

My mother looked at are family, I swear to the gods I heard her answer.

"live, live for us, live for those who have died, and find happiness. We love you we will always love you and we will always be watching over you. Promise me you will live."

I stared at my family.

"I promise."

"I promise to live, I promise to try not to bring more death to people and I promise I will always love you."

I closed my eyes as I placed my pin back in my hair. The time for my grief was slowly passing it was time for me to live.

Just as I had promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Huntress

Cassia watched the sun dip above the trees. A year and six months has passed since my life in Pompeii so much has changed. I wish the sands of time would flow back. I would give anything to be with my family again. Time was something I could not forget. I remember every second of every moment of every kill I did in my new life until I changed my ways.

It has been six months since I began drinking animal blood. Three months since that day I learned of my family. It was that day not so long ago I almost gave in to my desire for death. I killed many men in my new life. My first year in this life I had a thirst that did not end now my thirst was more tolerable.

I had vowed to my family that I would try not to end more lives. I had vowed the same to live my life with love, the same love I was given by my family.

At times I would feel my very being slipping away from my vow. Those moments I would conger my memories of my family and in doing so obtain the will to continue on my vow.

My family gave me the will to carry on to stay on animal blood. As I drank animal blood I started to compile a list of some ways I had changed.

The first was that I became impossibly fast. The memory of me flying through the air as I ran for the first time came to mind.

Second was strength I recalled the moment I carried the first men I had ever killed. I had become so strong I had taken down a black bear that had tried to make me its dinner in the forest. I had broken its neck without even trying. It took me some time to control my strength.

The third was my senses. My senses were so strong I could see, smell, and hear everything a mile away.

Fourth my skin would shine in the sunlight I never forgot the first time it had happen.

Fifth was my appearance I looked more beautiful than I ever had before. Even with all my beautiful dresses and gold lining my hair and body. I fairly looked like my old self but now I appeared more like a beautiful lonely goddess.

I have come to except my solitude in these mountains. I know I will never see my family again as I walk and run all over these mountains always careful never to be seen. I have come to learn of all the mountain forest hidden treasures and secret passage ways.

My favorite is a hidden waterfall that is surrounded by wild flowers. I have come to enjoy my lays in the largest tree that hangs above its cold flowing waters.

It has been getting colder here in the mountains October making the animals prepare for the coming winter. The sun almost always hidden behind the cloud bank. I didn't have much fear of my skin shining now.

I walked by a stream I have come to appreciate. I always touch the water before I leave but this time when I see my reflection I froze. My eyes, the fire red was gone they were honey gold now. As if the gods had herd my distastes for my red eyes. I stare at my new colored eyes. They appeared to be warmer and show more of my emotion. Where before all you could see was a frozen calmness that at times I did not have. I truly adore my new eyes. I heard a mans agonized yell it caused me to forget my eyes.

I ran toward were I had herd the yell. My speed carrying my feet across the forest like the wind. Then I froze I smelled something sweet I knew that smell. I could never forget it. It was the smell that had caused me to kill so many. I should leave. I should not follow that sent. I turned and took one step that agonized yell played once more in my mind I could not walk away.

I said a prayer to the gods. "Please oh mighty gods. Do not make me kill another soul."

I ran once again to were the yell had come from to were the sweet smell of blood called to me. All at once I came to a man's bloody body.

He was very tall, ruggedly built, all roped muscle. He appeared roughly thirty-five. His eyes a shocking blue. Like the blue ice of a glacier. His lashes were long and as black as night, framing those icy blue eyes. I could see a single emotion in those eyes hate, absolute loathing. There was an arrow in his heart and a knife slash at his throat. I could smell two more people had been here besides the dead man they had left. I could see around the dead man evidence of a struggle. This man had been a fighter till the end.

"FATHER" I heard a woman voice travel the forest wind this time.

I fallowed the sound it was coming from the same place the two men scent had drifted off to. I ran leaping into the air. I jumped on a tree I look down below me I saw two men and one woman. The two men where big and those men smelled of the blood of the man I had found. The girl tide to a tree. They were searching the girls home.

"Where is it? We know its here." The girl laughs with hatred.

"You won't find it, you fool when my father comes home you will wish your mother never gave birth to you pigs."

The two men look at one another and smiled. Then they looked at the girl "Your father is dead Natalia. His cold body lays in the forest ready to be eaten by the wolves."

The girl who I now know is called Natalia face paled then became red with rage "You lie my father is not dead he is the best hunter of the Caucasus mountains."

"It all be true, me and my brother Tedore had a hard time killing the old bastard. He just wouldn't stay down even after Tedore shot him in the heart. Good thing we planned for something like that to happen. No matter how good a hunter and fighter he was. he couldn't fight the poison the arrow was leached with. Then when his body couldn't fight it anymore I slit his throat."

Natalia hearing of her father's murder began to rave, her wrath of anger could not be contained. "I will kill you, I will kill you both I swear it, no matter how long it takes. You did this just because he would not give you the bow!"

The one named Tedore came to look Natalia dead in the eye as he spoke. "No Natalia we killed him because he said we were not worthy of the bow that we were not true hunters." The boys anger making his face red with menace.

"We the best in the village after your father. It was time for him to step down and he refused the stubborn fool that he was. Did you know he even had the gall to say he was going to find an apprentice to whom he would give the bow. That bow has been in are family for years it was to be passed down to the next in are family. It should go to me or my brother Simon not some stranger. That was why we killed him."

Cassia had begun to understand why the girl's father had been killed. It was for pride, and greed. Pride for being called lesser than a true huntsman. Greed for what they believed was theirs. Death for a bow. Men as these shamed good men.

Natalia shook her head "My father was right to not give either of you brothers the bow. You two are not hunters but murders. I will never give you the bow." The one named Tedore backhanded her. Hard. I could see her eyes teared up with pain and anger.

I know very well how much that hurt. My memory of Brutus men doing the same to me came to the front of my mind. It filled me with anger.

Natalia just laughs through the pain. "Beat me all you want I will never tell you were it is." From where I hid in the tree tops I could see that she did mean it. She'd take a beating before she'd ever expose the location of her father's bow to the abomination of the two brothers. I respected the girl more for that alone.

The one whose name I now knew was Simon walked to his brother's side he grabbed one of his brothers arm to drag him away from Natalia. They began to talk in whispers though I could hear them as clear as if they stood before me.

Simon asked his brother Tedore "What do we do now we searched everywhere in the house? We could not find it."

Tedore looked at Natalia before answering his brother "She knows where it is we just have to make her tell us."

"How? Was Simon whispered reply.

"By being more forceful" was Tedore answer.

"That won't work she's to stubborn like her father." Simon whispered back.

"Not by a beating Simon, by a man's affection dear brother." Tedore smiled waiting for his brother to understand his meaning.

It took Simon a second to comprehend his brother Tedore plan. "Aw I see." So, had I. They were going to rape Natalia until she told them where the bow was hidden. The beasts.

I could stay hidden no longer. I slowing climbed down the tree so as not to be heard.

Both brothers walked slowly to Natalia. I slowing came up behind them Natalia could see me. I raised a finger to my lips she did not move. She understood I was here to help her.

Tedore and Simon still unaware I was there beginning to remove their attire as they staked Natalia.

Tedore spoke to Natalia "Since you are so stubborn and a beating won't open your lips maybe if we open those legs you will answer."

Natalia understanding what they were going to do to her began to fight against the rope that bound her to a tree. It was then that I made my presence known to the brothers.

"It appears that the lady does not fancy either of you." both brothers turn around to face me.

I grabbed Simon and threw him at a tree. Hard. The impacted leaving him unmovable. Then I jumped at his brother. Tedore doubling over, grunting, his breath a sob. I stood up quickly I was standing over him, I closed my fist hitting hard, over and over. I heard his ribs crack. Heard them. A short uppercut to the chin staggered Tedore and he went to his knees. He could no longer move. His breathing coming in uneven breaths. I walked to his brother Simon who was unconscious from being thrown at a tree. I grabbed him around the waist and dragged him to his brother.

I came towards Natalia. I untied her.

"Thank you" Natalia said to me.

"You're welcome. Men as they must learn that just as there are men who beat women. There are women who will beat men back and with more force." I replied to her.

I stared at the girl. She was frozen like a startled deer.

I could hear her heart pounding against her breast, could smell her shock and terror.

She was a wisp of a girl. Young and free. She had a heart shaped face.

There was a purity to her features that made reading here emotions on her face so easy. She had a small straight nose, clear brow, rounded cheeks, and a mouth like a cupid's bow. Her skin had a fair porcelain tone that went well with the sunset peeking through the trees.

She had wide blue eyes, if her father's eyes resembled an icy glacier then hers was a fresh winter spring. They bore a fringe of lashes a hundred shakes darker than her pale-blonde hair. She looked like walking innocence. She could be no more than sixteen.

She took a moment to calm. "who are you?" she asked me as she stared at me. I wished to be truthful to the girl so I gave her my name.

"My name is Cassia and you?" I asked her.

"Natalia" She looked at Tedore and Simon and then back to me. "Are they dead?" she asked.

I answered her once again giving her truth.

"No though they soon will be, I believed you said you wanted to kill them."

"Yes, I do. They killed my father." She said with a mournful anger. Her pain was a echo of what I felt for my family's death.

I could tell why, she was morning her father and angry at the brothers for taking his life. I wished to help this girl some more. Though with more time in her presence my thirst began to rise.

I picked up the rope they had used to tie Natalia to a tree. I tied the two brothers together. I knew what I needed to do to help soothe the young girl. I walked back into the forest.

"Wait where are you going?" Natalia called out to me.

"Just wait you will see." I ran back into the mountain forest for the dead man. I held my breath as I knelt down and pulled the arrow from his chest. I threw it to the ground. I ever careful picked up Natalia's father and carried him in my arms. I continued to hold my breath I did not want to smell Natalia's fathers blood. It was a temptation I would overcome. I swiftly came back to Natalia's home. She was trying to drag the brothers into a cart that was full with animal skins and plants.

"Natalia."

Her gaze turned to me and saw her father's body in my arms. She cried out as she ran to me. I placed his body before her. I stepped aside so I could catch fresh breath that came with the winter wind.

Natalia fell to her knees, her hand touching his face.

"Father, oh father you can't be gone, you can't be, don't leave me alone. I have no one now. You said you would always be here for me, Always." She wept for a long time until she looks up at me.

"Where did you find him?"

I answered her. "He wasn't far from home just a little way away."

"Thank you again." Natalia said to me as she grabbed my hand. The second she touched me she let go. "You're so cold." she said to me.

"I am?" I did not feel cold I felt normal to me. Now that I pondered about my skin perhaps when I changed I not only got skin that shines in the sun but feels cold to others than to myself. My memory of Pluto being so cold when we met came to the front of my mind.

"Well it's no wonder with how your dressed. Winters coming and you have on nothing but a thin long dress to keep you warm. Are you mad?"

Her words had made me forget my memory and now I suddenly felt embarrassed at my attire.

"Aaaaah." Both me and Natalia looked at the brothers Simon was waking up. Tedore was still unable to move. His eyes remained closed.

"What are you going to do with them?" I asked Natalia.

"I am taking them to the village where they will hang for murdering my father."

I see she was a just person. Even in anger and grief she would not simply kill them and leave their bodies. She wanted everyone to know so she could not be found at fault for killing village hunters that no dough her people needed. That she had a right and did not take two lives unjustly.

"Do you need help moving them to your cart?"

"Yes please."

I grabbed both brothers a put them in the cart. Natalia looked at me her eyes so wide and mouth hanging open I was in fear something soon was going to fly in. "You, you are so strong." Natalia said to me. "I know."

I did know I had taken great control when fighting the brothers, I could not kill them that justice was for Natalia to claim.

I looked at Natalia's father. "What was his name?"

Natalia grabbed his still warm hand in hers. "Abram. Abram Anderson."

I nodded. "Where are you going to bury him?"

"On the small hill by the flower bed overlooking the stream. Its where mother is buried. Father should be with mother."

I nodded my head again. I knew the flower bed she spoke of. I could see it well from the tree tops. This young girl had been through much in her short years but she had remained strong. "I will help."

"Thank you, it appears I owe you a great debt. When we return from the village I will repay your kindness."

"Village?" I could not go to the Natalia's village I could so easily kill someone I do not mean to harm. I was barely in control of myself as it was with just Natalia and the brothers.

"Yes, the village. It is not too far, just a little ways ride from here. The village is making grand walls to protect are selves. My father Is/was the best hunter of the village. He would bring in fresh game to feed the village. The fur from the animals would be used for clothes or blankets whatever the village needs, while I would bring medical plants to make medicine or seasoning for the food. Winter is hard in the mountains. At times we cannot go very far to hunt."

"You make medicine?" Now understanding the skins and plants in the cart. "Yes, I'm a healer some call us herbalist. Just like my mother." Natalia's face became sad as she talked of her mother.

"How did she die?" I could not stop myself from voicing my thoughts.

"She died in childbirth."

"I'm sorry." I should have not asked such a personal and evidently painful question.

"It is alright you meant no harm in asking."

I carefully picked up Natalia's father as I carried him into the house. Many things inside the home was broken.

I placed him on the nearest bed. His blood from the slash in his throat fell on the furs. It smelled so sweet I had to clench my teeth. Natalia fallowing behind me. I moved to stand at the farthest window I looked to Natalia. "Should we bury him first before taking the brothers to the village?"

"Yes."

I gazed at the two brothers from the window. Then at the sky it was getting dark I was carefully thinking of how I would not have to go to the village.

I could not simply say no she would ask to many questions as to why not and telling her I did not want to kill would not go over to well with her. Perhaps if I say I will stay and bury her father would do, yes that way I could stay away she could go to the village with the brothers.

"Natalia, I believe I should stay and dig your father's grave it is getting dark if you don't take the brothers to the village soon they may wake up and try to escape. If night falls you won't have time to bury your father."

"I cannot leave you hear alone and he's my father I should bury him." Natalia was very appalled at my reason.

"Natalia I am a stranger to your village and they may ask to many questions I don't wish to answer at this time, your father would want you to be safe and driving a cart alone at night is not safe those brothers should pay for their crime and as you can see I can take care of myself. I will give your father a grave befitting a hunter. This you have my word."

I waited as I looked Natalia in the eyes. I could see she was contemplating my words. Finally, she nodded. "Alright you saved me so I will trust you. I will be back before night falls.

She touched her father's face with her fingertips as she swept his hair from his face as she closed his eyes. "Rest now father be at peace with mother. You taught me to be brave and free like the forest. Cassia will take you to mother now. I love you father, I will love you forever."

She looked at me and bowed her head a little as she left her home. I heard as she started her horse to leave the cart bumping against the forest rocks.

I swiftly left the home shutting the door and windows so no animal would come in from the fresh smell of blood.

I ran to the hill that Natalia told me of I found a grave with stones and a flower ring veil placed above it. There was a large smooth cut piece of wood their words carved into it read "Here rest Ana Anderson beloved mother and wife." As I stared at those words I could feel the love that was etched into the wood.

I grabbed a large stone and began to make a grave. I grabbed the stone and thrust it in to the earth. The ground began to be soft. Making it simple to dig with my hands a fare sized grave. With no one around I made it very quickly.

I ran back to Natalia's home I carefully picked up Abrams body. Again, I was holding him a distance from me. His blood was still so sweet to smell. My thirst was rising the more time I was near his fresh blood.

As I ran with him to his fresh grave by his wife. I placed him in his grave and covered him in the earth. I collected stones from the forest and placed them above his grave.

I returned to the house once again as I began looking for a knife. I found one under the tossed cherry wood table beside a broken wooden bowl.

With the blade in hand I ran to the forest looking for a piece of old broken wood. I found a piece from a large wooden oak tree. I began cutting it I never carved wood before but for Natalia and her father I would try. I had given her my word I would give her father a grave that was deserving of a hunter.

As some small time had passed I succeeded in carving a smooth large headstone. I carved the name Abram Anderson the greatest huntsmen of the forest. Below that I began carving forest trees in the wood that looked so real that they began to appear as a secrete gateway to another forest.

I began carving all the animals I had seen in the mountains. And lastly, I added a huntsman dressed in animal furs whose head was covered by a hood a bow in hand and arrows at his back at the very center of the forest. There now I was finished, I hope Natalia like it I had tried my best.

Once again at Natalia's home. I could see she had yet to return. The home was such a mess. There was more I could do for the young girl.

I began cleaning and fixing the home as best as I was able. The floor was covered in fresh cut wood. It appears Natalia had gone to the forest for them when the brothers had come.

I stacked the wood by the fire place and started to separate the things that had been broken. I found many plants smashed into the floor and animal furs lined everywhere on the ground. I grabbed the furs and made a pile by the window. Then I began with the plants I placed them in a large pot that was by the table still turned over on its side I did not know if Natalia could still use them or not, but I would have them ready for her and she would decide what to do with them

I found a broom made of branches behind the broken door and began sweeping the floor. I had never done chores of any kind before I was a lady and had servants to do them for me. Though I had seen them done all my life. I learned that I was fond of cleaning.

When the floor was clean I placed the table in the center and found two unbroken chairs. I placed them to face one another. I grabbed the bowls that were unbroken and looked for spoons and knifes. All that I found I placed in a pile and cared them to the stream.

I washed them the best I could and returned to the home I placed a large bowl in the center of the table. It appeared pleasing to the eye though it looked to have been missing something. Oh, just as well I'm shore I will find something to place in the bowl while cleaning the home.

I placed the bowls on the shelves. I found a piece of wood that was shaped like a box that pulls out I decided to place the knives and spoons inside.

Next, I came to the bed by the window. As I came close the sweet smell of blood hit me. I retreated back, my throat began to burn. I had forgotten Abrams blood had fallen on the furs lining the bed.

I began to become thirsty I should leave. I should run as fast from here as I could get. Natalia would not be back so soon I should drink some animal blood to fill me. That will make it more tolerable when Natalia returns. I run deep into the forest and I used my senses to hear a large animal not too far from me.

I raise my nose to the breeze the scent of the animal making me smile. I know this sent. It is my favorite.

Looks like my meal today was going to be leopard, I hunted it down swiftly. I found it a few seconds later. It was a large decent sized leopard. I tackled it down in mere moments. My lips on its fur and my teeth in its neck. I killed it quickly I did not want the pore beast to suffer. Its blood had given me strength.

I picked up the leopard's body and took it with me back to Natalia's home. I know she will be on her way back now. I dropped the body outside the home. I did not know if Natalia would care to eat, not after her father's death but she could eat the meat if she wanted.

I usually leave the body for the animals to find. Wait what if she asks how I killed it? I could not very well say I killed it with my teeth. I set a trap perhaps yes that's it. The trap I set broke the leopards back leg, then as it could not move I bashed it over the head with a plank of wood until it was unconscious. Then slowly approached it to see if I was safe then used one of her knifes to cut its neck. Yes, now to make it believable.

I broke the leopards back hide leg with my hands, then I grabbed a large piece of wood and smashed it into the leopard's head, then I ran into the house for a blade. Very slowly I cut the leopards neck leaving the body outside so Natalia would see it immediately. I was thankful the beast was already dead so it did not have to suffer my plan to deceive Natalia.

I returned inside the home I could still smell the sweet blood. This was going to make it more difficult for me when Natalia returned. Perhaps I should wash the furs in the stream? Yes, that would help me. I held my breath as I approached the bed. I picked up the bloody furs and ran to the stream I threw them into the water. I watched as the blood slowly turned the cold-water red.

I washed the furs as fast as possible I knew Natalia would be home any moment now. I ran back to the home and placed the furs to hang on a near tree branch.

I heard the cart returning a mile away and started to fix the front door I had no nails or mallet so I just placed it as straight as it could be.

I placed myself in the chair at the table that faced the door. That way when Natalia opens the door she would see me at once. I placed my hands on the table as I rested my head so it would appear I was resting after all the hard work I had done.

I heard the cart stop "Cassia!" Natalia's voice was a yell of fear. I closed my eyes as I heard her run to the home she pushed the door out of her way. I knew when she saw me because ran towards me and touched my arm. I opened my eyes Natalia's hand felt so warm to me that it surprised me.

"Cassia are you alright?" Natalia was frantic as she asked me.

"Oh, Natalia you have returned. Are the murdering brothers dead?" I pretended to sound tired.

"Never mind them are you alright?"

I focus on her face she looked so afraid and worried. "Yes, I am alright why wouldn't I be?" I made my self-look at her with a questioned look.

"Because there is a leopard's body outside my home." she shouted the words at me.

"Yes, it was caught in a trap I had set. I killed it and dragged its body for you to eat if you were hungry. If you are not then it is alright." I gave her a small innocent smile.

"You what?" Natalia stared at me with eyes that could not believe the words I had uttered they were impossible.

"I trapped a leopard and killed it." I repeated my words.

"How? How did you trap it? How did you kill it?" She desperately wanted to know.

"I set a trap in the middle of the woods that would break the leg of an animal that sets it off, then I grabbed a large piece of wood and bashed its head until it could no longer move, then I slowly walked towards it and cut its neck with one of your knifes." I showed her the blade I had used. She looked at the blade in my hands.

"It is a leopard." She returned to look at my face. I could see she still could not believe my words.

"I know I was surprised as well, I was hoping it was just a goat." I made my voice sound surprise at the discovery. Natalia just stared at my face for a few moments more before she nodded and excepted my answer. She looked away from me as she notices her home.

"You cleaned my home?" her voice sounded surprised I had tidied up.

"Yes, is it not to your liking?"

"No, it's lovely it's just how have you done so much in such short time?" she looked at me with puzzlement.

I answered her as honest as I could be. "I work fast." which was true. The look she gave me was one of questions that wished to be answered.

Finally, she said to me. "You could fight off two grown men, trap and kill a leopard, you seem to know these woods very well and you clean. Just who are you? Some lone huntress passing through."

I looked at her and gave her truth again "Yes I am now I suppose. My tale is a sad and lonely one."

Natalia could see the sadness in my eyes and hear the loneliness in my voice. Natalia looked outside to the leopard her gaze resting there for a moment, then returned her gaze back to me.

"Well I always did love a good story and this one appears to be a mighty good one."


End file.
